


Ansichtssache

by soryu



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soryu/pseuds/soryu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ja, es ist ein Mann. Aber was für ein Mann."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ansichtssache

Ansichtssache

 

Entschuldigen sie wenn ich sie einfach so anspreche. Ich hoffe, ich habe  
sie jetzt nicht gestört. Wenn sie keine Zeit haben werde ich wieder....

Oh, sie haben Zeit. Ich kann ihnen gar nicht sagen, wie froh ich bin.  
Endlich mal jemand der mir zuhört.

Wissen sie, irgendwann muss man einfach mit jemanden reden. Jemand Fremden,  
den man nicht kennt. Ich finde, so ist einfacher über bestimmte Sachen zu  
sprechen, die man Bekannten oder Freunden dann doch nicht zu sagen wagt.

Glauben sie mir, es ist sonst nicht meine Art einfach jemanden anzusprechen. Normalerweise bin ich Fremden gegenüber ziemlich verschlossen.

Aber irgendwann ist ein Punkt erreicht, da muss man einfach alles raus-  
lassen. Weil es nicht mehr zum Aushalten ist. Und bei mir ist jetzt dieser  
Punkt erreicht. Ich kann einfach nicht mehr, muss jetzt darüber  
reden.

Was sagten sie gerade? Ein Beziehungsproblem? Ja, sie haben Recht. Obwohl.  
Ob man das, was mich mit ihm verbindet als Beziehung bezeichnen kann? Ich  
weiß es nicht. Von meiner Seite bestimmt.

Oh nein, sie haben sich nicht verhört. Ich sagte ‚ihm’. Es ist ein Mann.  
Ich hoffe, dass schockiert sie nicht zu sehr? Nein? Da bin ich wirklich  
froh. Vorurteile sind heute leider noch immer weit verbreitet.

Ja, es ist ein Mann. Aber was für ein Mann.

Ich soll ihn beschreiben? Damit sie sich ein Bild machen können? Aber  
nichts lieber als das.

Er ist einfach wundervoll. Einen schöneren Mann habe ich noch nie gesehen.

Sein Körper ist fantastisch gebaut. Hochgewachsen, schlank, aber durchtrainiert. Wenn er sich bewegt kann ich nicht genug bekommen davon, dem Spiel seiner Muskeln unter der makellosen, weißen Haut zuzusehen. Er bewegt sich geschmeidig wie ein Raubtier. Und ist auch genau so gefährlich wenn es  
darauf ankommt.

Sein Gesicht ist unbeschreiblich schön. Und wenn ich unbeschreiblich sage,  
meine ich das. So etwas Schönes kann man nicht mit Worten beschreiben. Das  
muss man sehen. Klare ebenmäßige Gesichtszüge, umrahmt von blutrotem Haar.

Aber das Schönste und Atemberaubenste an ihm sind seine Augen. Leuchtende,  
amethystfarbene Augen. Man könnte sich in ihnen verlieren.

Wie? Nein, nein er ist Japaner. Glauben sie mir. Ganz sicher.

Ich weiß noch ganz genau, als ich ihn zum ersten Mal sah. Es war abends und  
er stand plötzlich vor mir. Hat mich sehr genau gemustert. Und kein Wort  
gesagt.

Es kam mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Die Anderen um mich herum hatte ich total  
vergessen. Ich konnte nur ihn wahrnehmen. Und dann war er weg.

Aber einige Tage später war es dann soweit. Ich stand ihm in seinem Zimmer  
gegenüber. Allein, nur wir zwei.

Seine Mitbewohner hatten nichts davon mitbekommen. Die waren zum Glück  
nicht da. Ich glaube, er wollte nicht, dass sie von mir erfuhren. Es sollte  
unser Geheimnis bleiben.

Unsere erste, gemeinsame Nacht. Ich möchte ja nicht angeben, aber es war....  
wow.

Als er sich auf mich legte, ich seine warme, zarte Haut auf mir spürte.  
Dieses Gefühl werde ich nie vergessen.

Ich liebe es, sein Gewicht auf mir zu spüren. Er ist so leicht aber gleich-  
zeitig so kräftig, man sollte ihn nicht unterschätzen.

Er schmiegte sich an mich, grub seine Hände in mich, streichelte dann wieder  
über mich hinweg. Eine Liebkosung, einem Versprechen gleich.

Was? Oh nein. Er hat mir nie wehgetan. Zumindest nicht mit Absicht. Das  
eine Mal war ein Versehen. Wirklich, sie können mir glauben.

Er war damals wütend. Natürlich nicht auf mich. Was glauben sie denn von  
mir? Ich würde ihn niemals verletzen. Dazu bedeutet er mir zu viel.

Jedenfalls war er wütend und etwas unvorsichtig mit seinem Katana. Es traf  
mich am Bein. Er war danach richtig entsetzt als er sah, was er getan hatte.  
Er versorgte mich sofort. Man merkt fast gar nichts mehr davon. Nur eine  
kleine Schramme.

Richtig, eine ewige Erinnerung an ihn.

Nun, niemand kannte ihn so wie ich. Zu mir kam er, wenn er Probleme hatte.  
Mir hatte er sich anvertraut. Seine Ängste und Sorgen. Aber auch seine  
Freude.

Ich kann, glaube ich, behaupten, dass ich der einzige war, der ihn jemals  
herzhaft lachen gehört hatte. Er hat ein wunderschönes, ansteckendes Lachen.  
Und mir hat er es zum ersten Mal geschenkt.

Aber auch seine Tränen. Nur bei mir hat er seinen Tränen freien Lauf  
gelassen. Er lag auf mir und weinte, seine Tränen tropften auf mich. Ich  
gab ihm meine Wärme, nahm ihn und seine Tränen auf, gab ihm Halt.

Nahm auch die anderen Flüssigkeiten von ihm auf. Ähm, sie wissen schon.

Also, hm, das ist mir jetzt etwas peinlich. Ich hätte nicht davon anfangen  
sollen. Immerhin, er ist ein Mann und hat auch Bedürfnisse. Sie verstehen?  
Da geht schon was daneben.

Aber er hat mich danach immer gleich gesäubert. Seine sanften, weichen Hände  
haben alles wieder beseitigt.

Ich hoffe, ich habe sie jetzt nicht in Verlegenheit gebracht? Nicht? Dann  
bin froh.

Mein kleines Rotkäppchen.

Das ist mein heimlicher Name für ihn. Er weiß nichts davon. Ich glaube, es  
würde ihm nicht so sehr gefallen.

Ich? Woher ich komme? Sagen wir so, ich bin kein Japaner. Das haben sie sicher  
schon bemerkt. Ich möchte mal etwas eingebildet sagen, dass so etwas wie ich  
hier nicht hergestellt wird. Ja genau, ich bin sozusagen Importware, aus dem  
Westen.

Wie schon gesagt, es war alles perfekt. Zu perfekt. Es konnte ja nicht lange  
so bleiben.

Ich zittere jetzt noch, wenn ich daran denke.

Verzeihen sie, ich muss mich erst mal wieder etwas beruhigen.

Ja, danke, es geht wieder. Noch mal vielen Dank.

Also, wie gesagt, es war alles so schön. Bis er sich von einem Tag auf den  
Anderen veränderte. Na ja, eigentlich nicht so plötzlich. Anzeichen waren schon  
da. Ich habe sie nur einfach ignoriert. Wollte der Wahrheit einfach nicht ins  
Auge sehen.

Es fing eigentlich ganz harmlos an. Er blieb länger weg und wenn er dann kam,  
lag so ein glückliches Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Oh ja, sie haben richtig  
gehört. Ein glückliches Lächeln. Und das nicht wegen mir.

Wie er heißt? Hatte ich das noch nicht gesagt? Nein? Sehen sie, wie mich diese  
ganze Sache mitnimmt?

Also, er nennt sich Aya. Das ist der Name seiner Schwester. Aber der eigentliche  
Name ist Ran. Genau Ran, wie die Orchidee. Wertvoll und selten. Aber er möchte  
nur mit Aya angesprochen werden.

Wie ich bereits sagte, er hatte sich verändert. Wenn er bei mir war, mich  
berührte, merkte ich, dass er an jemand Anderen dachte. Und wenn er dann schlief  
und träumte wurden seine Träume intensiver und, nun ja, feuchter als bisher.

Ich hielt es immer noch für Einbildung. Bis zu dieser einen Nacht. Da passierte  
es. Er sprach im Traum, während er ‚es’ tat. Sie wissen schon, was ich meine,  
nicht wahr?

Er nannte einen Namen. YOHJI.

Das war es also. Ein Anderer. Als mir das klar wurde fing ich an zu zittern.  
Aber er hat zum Glück nichts bemerkt. War immer noch in seinen Träumen gefangen.

Von da an ging es dann ziemlich schnell.

Zuerst waren es ja nur Wunschträume von Aya. Aber irgendwann mussten sie dann  
wahr geworden sein. Denn eines Abends war er dann in ‚unserem’ Zimmer.

YOHJI

Wenn ich nur an ihn denke, wird mir ganz anders. Dieses aufgetakelte Blondchen,  
dieser Westentaschencasanova. YOHJI. So wie er hieß, so führte er sich auch auf.  
Wie ein Kleinkind.

Ich kann nicht an ihn denken, ohne anzufangen zu beben. Ich...ich verabscheue  
ihn.

Ja, ja sie haben Recht. ich sollte mich nicht so aufregen. Weil es ja eh nichts  
bringt. Geht schon wieder.

Also, wie vorher schon gesagt, er stand in unserem Zimmer. Das Fenster war offen,  
da es ziemlich warm war.

Aya schien nicht so begeistert davon zu sein. Er war, nun ja, ziemlich heftig zu  
dem Eindringling.

Dies hat mich wiederum gefreut. Da wusste ich auch noch nicht, wie sich die  
Sache weiterentwickeln würde.

Ich hatte jedenfalls den Eindruck, dass sie sich streiten würden. Nun, eigentlich redete nur Yohji und Aya tat, als hörte er nichts. Er hat auch nie viel gesagt.

Diese Imitation von einem Playboy schien auch zu merken, dass er mit Worten  
nicht weiterkam. Denn plötzlich packte er Aya, meinen Aya, und küsste ihn.

Er hat ihn einfach geküsst, in unserem Zimmer. Ich konnte es einfach nicht  
fassen, glaubte nicht, was ich da sah. Wagte dieser Heini doch tatsächlich  
meinen Aya zu berühren. Meinen Aya.

Aber ich hatte noch Hoffnung. Ich rechnete damit, dass dieser aufdringliche  
Mensch schneller in der Ecke lag als er denken konnte. So etwas ließ mein Rotschopf sich doch von dem nicht gefallen?

Oh, niemals hatte ich mich mehr geirrt.

Aya erstarrte kurz, aber mehr aus Überraschung als aus Abwehr. Doch dann sah ich,  
wie er sich in der Umarmung entspannte. Und er begann den Kuss zu erwidern.

Ihre Zungen trafen sich, verhedderten sich um sich gleich darauf wieder voneinander zu lösen. Und das Ganze von vorn beginnen zu lassen.

Ich hörte, wie Aya leise stöhnte. Ihm gefiel es von dem Blondie geküsst zu werden.

Fragen sie besser nicht, wie ich mich dabei gefühlt habe. Ihre Körper waren so  
eng aneinander gepresst, dass kein Blatt Papier mehr dazwischen gepasst hätte.

Jetzt begann dieser Aushilfsliebhaber doch auch noch meinen Rotschopf, mein Rotkäppchen, zu befummeln. Seine Hände glitten unter Ayas Pullover, schoben ihn nach oben, über den Kopf.

Dass der Kuss dadurch unterbrochen werden musste, gefiel Aya überhaupt nicht. Er  
knurrte böse.

Mein Aya WOLLTE von diesem Menschen weiter geküsst werden. Aber auch noch mehr.  
Nie zuvor war ich mehr enttäuscht.

Entschuldigen sie bitte, ich muss mich erst etwas sammeln. Ich bin immer noch  
etwas enttäuscht, wen ich daran denke.

So, es geht wieder, Danke für ihren Zuspruch.

Nun, jedenfalls schien es Aya zu gefallen, was der Andere mit ihm tat. Und nicht  
nur das. Oh nein. Er selbst begann jetzt auch YOHJI auszuziehen.

Knöpfte ihm das Hemd auf und schob es über dessen Schultern. Schlang seine Arme  
um dessen Körper während er sich wieder an ihn presste. Ich hörte beide laut  
aufstöhnen, als ihre nackten Oberkörper sich berührten.

Hm, aber ich glaube, es war nicht nur das Gefühl der nackten Haut der sie auf-  
stöhnen ließ.

Wenn ich jetzt so darüber nachdenke, waren die Hosen der Beiden ziemlich, nun ja,  
ausgefüllt. Sie wissen, was ich meine? Tut mir leid, es ist mir schon wieder  
etwas peinlich. Vor allem, weil es ja auch meinen Aya betrifft.

Sie standen also mitten im Zimmer, aneinandergepresst, sich wild küssend und  
gegenseitig berührend. Ihr Stöhnen und Keuchen füllte den gesamten Raum. Ich  
konnte gar nicht mehr hinsehen, hätte am liebsten nichts mehr davon gehört.

Plötzlich waren beide völlig nackt. Sie standen etwas voneinander entfernt und  
musterten sich gegenseitig. Sehr genau.

Dass mein Aya einen wunderschönen Körper hatte, hatte ich ja schon erwähnt. Und  
leider muss ich zugeben, dass Yohji auch sehr gut aussah. Wie ich das hasse.

Jedenfalls, Aya schien das, was er sah, sehr gut zu gefallen. Er bekam so ein  
seltsames Glitzern in die Augen und leckte sich leicht über die Lippen.

Mich hat er nie so angesehen möchte ich hierzu nur mal kurz sagen. Ja, ich war  
etwas enttäuscht von ihm.

Yohji entging dieser Blick natürlich auch nicht und mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht,  
wo den auch sonst, sagte er doch tatsächlich zu ihm, er solle sich nehmen was  
ihm gefällt. Es würde alles Aya gehören.

So ein Schmalz aber auch. Mir wäre fast schlecht geworden.

Und statt ihn jetzt hochkant aus dem Zimmer zu schmeißen deswegen, antwortete  
Aya, dass er genau dies jetzt vorhätte.

Und dann ging alles ganz schnell. Sie lagen übereinander, berührten sich wieder,  
küssten sich. Eigenartiger Weise lag Aya unten, obwohl er sich ja alles nehmen  
sollte.

Das war doch für mich ein Zeichen, dass Yohji ein Lügner und perfekter Verführer  
war. Aber auf mich hört ja keiner.

Ihr Liebesspiel wurde heftiger, ihre Berührungen intimer.

Yohji lag zwischen Ayas gespreizten Beinen. Seine Hände streichelten immer  
wieder über Ayas Körper, berührten ihn, während sein Mund sich um Ayas Erregung  
schloss. Mein Rotschopf wand sich unter diesen Berührungen. Er stöhnte und  
keuchte. Sein Körper war schweißbedeckt.

Ich war fassungslos. Wieso ließ er dies zu? Ließ sich von dem Anderen so zur  
Ekstase treiben? Ich kann es bis heute nicht verstehen.

Sie werden verstehen, dass mich dies alles sehr erschüttert hatte. Ich war erst  
mal mit mir selbst beschäftigt, musste mich beruhigen.

Als ich mich dem Geschehen wieder aufmerksam widmen konnte war es schon passiert.  
Das Unglaubliche. Yohji war in den Köper von Aya, meinem Ran, eingedrungen.

Einen kurzen Moment bewegte sich keiner der Beiden. Sie sahen sich nur an. Als  
Aya lächelte, begann der Andere sich zu bewegen. Erst langsam, dann immer  
schneller.

Ich stand an der Wand. Und mit jedem Stoß in Aya schlug mein Kopf nach hinten,  
gegen die Wand. Sie können sich nicht vorstellen, was ich dabei empfand. Ich war  
sozusagen am Boden zerstört.

Wieso? Wieso ließ Aya dies zu? Wieso ließ er sich von diesem Aufreißer, na ja,  
sie wissen schon. Also, ich bin gut erzogen. Solche Worte kann ich nicht aus-  
sprechen. Aber, warum von dem?

Vielen Dank. Ja, das tat jetzt gut. Sie sind sehr aufmerksam. Doch, wirklich.

Jedenfalls kam Aya kurz darauf. Er hatte einen solchen Höhepunkt wie noch nie  
zuvor. Ja, auch nicht bei mir. Ich war, ehrlich gesagt, etwas beleidigt.

Da brauchte nur dieser Playboy zu kommen und schon klappt es.

Wie meinen, mehr Erfahrungen? Schon möglich. Sehr wahrscheinlich sogar. Immerhin  
war Aya mein erster Mann. Und auch bisher mein Einziger. Nun ja, ich habe es  
verkraftet. Was blieb mir übrig.

Später schliefen sie, eng aneinandergeschmiegt, ein. Damals hoffte ich noch, es  
wäre eine einmalige Sache. Yohji war nicht der Typ für eine feste Beziehung und  
Aya würde Untreue nicht dulden.

Aber weit gefehlt. Sie blieben zusammen, sind jetzt noch immer zusammen. Und ich  
muss zugeben, Aya ist glücklich. So glücklich wie ich ihn nie zuvor erlebt habe.  
Auch nicht mit mir.

Es fällt mir sehr schwer es zu sagen aber Yohji tut ihm gut.

Sie sind viel zusammen. Meist in Ayas Zimmer, manchmal in Yohjis. Oder wo auch  
sonst.

Aya kommt aber auch noch zu mir, allein. Dann nehme ich ihn wieder auf, umhülle  
ihn wieder mit meiner Wärme, gebe ihm Halt. Ich weiß zwar, dass er von Yohji  
träumt wenn er auf mir liegt, aber ich bin froh, dass er da ist.

Warum ich ihn nicht verlasse? Ich habe darüber nachgedacht. Und...ich kann nicht.  
Selbst wenn ich wollte, ich kann es nicht. Ich gehöre ihm, bin sein Eigentum.  
Außerdem will ich da sein, wenn er mich braucht.

Oh, ich kann Yohji immer noch nicht leiden. Warum ich nichts gegen ihn unter-  
nehme, ihn beseitige?

Nun ja, ehrlich gesagt, daran hatte ich auch schon gedacht. Aber ich würde Aya  
damit wehtun. Und das will ich nicht, dazu ist er mir zu wichtig.

Aber trotzdem, manchmal denke ich wirklich daran Yohji etwas anzutun. Ihm  
zumindest etwas einzuklemmen, etwas Wichtiges. Mal sehen. Wenn sie es so weiter  
treiben, vielleicht.

Und sie treiben es sehr wild. Wild und hemmungslos. Ich möchte wissen, wie die  
zwei anderen Mitbewohner das aushalten. Und was sie davon halten. Viel Schlaf  
bekommen sie, meiner Meinung nach, nicht mehr.

Aya und Yohji sind wirklich unersättlich.

Ich muss sagen, so kenne ich mein Rotkäppchen nicht. Das er so aus sich heraus-  
geht. Erstaunlich.

Und Yohji ist auch nicht der Leiseste. Und auf was für Ideen die kommen. Fesselspielchen sind noch das Harmloseste.

Übrigens, falls es sie interessiert, Aya ist jetzt meistens der, der oben ist.  
Nur so nebenbei.

Aber trotzdem, lange halte ich das nicht mehr aus. Es macht mich fertig. Die  
Beiden machen mich fertig. Irgendwann breche ich zusammen unter dieser Last.  
Dann ist es zuviel. Aya wird dann sehen, was er davon hat. Wenn ich nicht mehr  
da bin.

Aber ich befürchte, er würde sich nach etwas Neuem umsehen. Leider. Also halte  
ich tapfer durch, ertrage das Gewicht, dass auf mir lastet. Für Aya, nur für ihn.

 

Danke, dass sie mir zugehört haben. Ich hoffe, ich habe sie nicht gelangweilt.

Nein? Sie wissen gar nicht, wie froh ich darüber bin. Endlich mal jemand, der  
mir zugehört hat. Man muss sich ja mal irgendwann alles von der Seele reden. Das  
hilft ungemein, nicht war.

Noch mal vielen Dank fürs Zuhören. Vielleicht trifft man sich irgendwann wieder.

Da fällt mir ein, ich habe mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Wie unhöflich von  
mir. Also, ich bin Modell 7483, bronze- matt. Sie können auch Ayas Bett zu mir  
sagen. Ich glaube, dass ist kürzer.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E N D E ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
